Fixing Her Broken Soul
by Kick-12
Summary: She was broken, she was quiet, she was shy, she was abused, all by the people who raised her. After her parents being taken away, she can't shake the feeling out of head. She wanted to know what she did wrong, now it's up to her to figure out everything. *Sequel to STBG*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy so here I am with the sequel, now the thing is that this is 6 months later from the last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the new sequel.**

 **Now for the other people, I know if you are new to this and saw something that a sequel but not posted on Might Med fanfic, don't stress out the story is posted on my account and has been totally finished.**

 **Just let anyone who is new to this, that reading the first story is going to help you understand the concept of this story. Nothing else to be told but hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

*6 months later*

Skylar Pov

I was happy, I was beyond the happiest I ever been. So lets get into some stuff, well first thing is that me and Oliver broke up. I know, I know not the most best thing you wanted to hear but you were going to find out sooner.

I guess it just sort of happen, we were fine but I think I was the one that started everything. I wanted to know reasons for my parents really abusing me and I didn't really spend that much time with Oliver.

We got into fights but they weren't huge like couples have, but it was one that would leave one of us angry or crying. I guess I should say it was a hard time for both us at the time and it was nothing we could do about it.

It's not like we hate each other now, we are actually really good friends. We both decided that we needed to separate our ways, he was spending more time with his grandpa and visiting his mother more often.

I'm not going to lie, there are time I wish we never split. I was the one who thought it would be the best for both of us, and he did fight to get me back but we both knew that it wasn't going to happen.

We have been broken up for 2 months now.

Well Kaz and Sarah are still dating, I could tell he really loves her. I see smile more, and I just hope the split of his parents are not affecting him anymore. Oliver has been telling me that Sarah and him are really getting closer.

As for my aunt, she finally has full custody of me. During the time she has been to court and they tested her and have tested me if I was really happy to be with her, my answer was yes.

She was also getting closer to John, which I think is great because he was a really sweet man. We even went out to dinner and I could tell you it was amazing, we all had a very great time and I hope to go together again.

"Hey Sky." My head turned to see Oliver, Kaz and Sarah coming my way. We were all planning to meet at my house to hang out and just relax as the summer continues for us.

"Hey guys," I smile at them. "So what do you guys want to do first?"

Oliver was first to talk, "How about we go the mall?"

Kaz then argued. "In 90 degree weather? No thanks bud."

Oliver frowned and I laughed lightly along with Sarah, "It was just a thought, no need to be so pushy."

"How about we go to the beach? Kaz is right, it's way to hot to go to the mall. I saw we all need relaxing and we should go to the beach and have fun there." Sarah says and I already loving the idea.

"Well I like the idea." Oliver, Kaz and Sarah then agreed and now we all planned that we should get the stuff we need and meet at Sarah and Oliver's house.

"Okay so how about we give each other like 20 minutes to get the stuff we need, and then we should meet at my house and head out. It's 2 so we should be home at 8." Oliver says and we all nod our head.

"Okay so i'll see you guys in 20 minutes, I guess." I say and they responded back with a goodbye, I watched as they walked away and my thoughts drifted back to something that was still bothering me.

My parents.

I just wish I knew why they started to abuse me? What was really going through their head? Was I really that bad of a daughter? Maybe I was.

No.

I shouldn't think of anything negative about me, it will bring back to the depressed girl I was back ago. I knew now who I was, and I wasn't going to let anything change that but I did need answers.

Within 15 minutes I was ready. I packed sunscreen, sunglasses, a bikini, extra spare of clothes, towels, some snacks, and lotion. I couldn't wait to go and have fun at the beach, I love feeling the water hitting my skin.

Kaz had picked me up and took us to Oliver's house, he was as excited as I was. He knew the days were getting hotter and he couldn't wait to just got into the cold water under the steamy hot weather.

Oliver and Sarah were already waiting for us outside when we got there. Oliver already had his swim short on like Kaz with a tank top on him. As we got out of the car, I walked over to them with a small smile.

"Okay you guys ready." Oliver says and we all nod, as we started walking to his car I aimed for the backseat though a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Sarah with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry Skylar but I need to sit in the back with Kaz, I need to show him something," She then leaned closer to my ears and whispered. "You will thank me for this later." I knew why she do this.

She wanted me and Oliver to get back together.

I had tried to tell her many times it wasn't going to happen but she is not believing one word I say. Now she thinks that this trip will bring us closer even if I was sitting next to him in the car.

I shook my head at her and chuckled, I then made my way to the passenger side and slide in. Oliver looked like he didn't mind as he started the car and put on the radio.

The car ride wasn't awkward, we had many jokes and stories to tell. With my friends it will always be jokes, that's why I love them. Somehow they know how to make each other smile for sure.

As we made it to the beach we all grabbed our stuff and headed down to the sand, the sun hitting my skin. I looked over to the crystal blue water that I couldn't wait to swim in.

"So I say that we should swim for a while then head out to eat somewhere, sounds fair?" Kaz insists and I nod my head in agreement.

Sarah then chuckles, "You just want to head out now so you can eat the food."

Kaz smiles in victory as he gives his girlfriend a peck on her cheek, "You know me so well."

I chuckle at them and cross my arms, my eyes then move to Oliver who looks at them with a small grin plastering his face. His eyes then found mine, and it was still like before where I couldn't look past his ocean eyes.

"You ready?'' I ask first and he takes a deep breath, smiling as he does it.

"Hell yeah I am." I smile and we put down our stuff, I then pull down my shorts and take off my tank top revealing my hot pink bikini. I put my hair into a high ponytail, knowing it would get messy in the pool.

"Come on Kaz and Sarah." I then see Sarah walking next to me and Kaz and Oliver ahead of us, my arms linking into Sarah's.

"You know valentine, you aren't as bad as I thought you were a couple months ago." She says with a smile and I just grin at her.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were either Short." We stopped in front of the water, seeing Oliver and Kaz already getting into the water. My head twirled to see more and more people here.

It was really a hot day.

"Well in we go." I laugh at Sarah and we get into the water, feeling coldness first as we hit the water. Soon it became warmer knowing the sun was hitting hard and bright.

Me and Sarah then swam to Oliver and Kaz, obviously they were being immature and splashing each other with water.

"Okay boys, I think you two have had enough fun." I laughed and decided that I really wanted to swim. I then started moving out starting a back swim, I loved swimming it was my favorite thing to do.

I could hear Kaz, Oliver and Sarah voice from afar but I didn't worry about them, I just wanted to relax and feel the sun hitting my skin. I then just flowed into the ocean, closing my eyes as the water was flowing me and hitting my face.

Today was perfect.

In 10 minutes I just continued to relax, not worry about anything. Suddenly I felt a pair of wand grab onto my foot and fear was taken over me, I guess I was so shocked I might have kicked the person as hard as I could with my other foot.

"Skylar! It's just me!" My head rose to see Oliver with a pained look on his face, I guess I kicked him to hard.

"Oliver!? Why did you grab on my foot?" I shrieked and saw Oliver put his arm on his stomach as if he had a ached stomach. I honestly felt bad, it's not like I mean't to hurt him. He just came out of nowhere.

"I just wanted to scare you, I guess it was karma on me." I sighed as I moved closer to him to check if I really put a damage on him.

"Did I hurt you badly? It felt like I kicked you hard."

Oliver shook his head, ''Nah i'm good, but it was a good kick you did. One day you could damage someone with that kick." I chuckled and shook my head at him, looking behind him to see if I could find Kaz and Sarah.

"Where's Kaz and Sarah?'' I asked and he looked behind himself, his eyes wondering around the ocean.

"They took a break and went to go and eat, which is also another reason I came to get you.."

"To scare me."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I just wanted to know if you are hungry and wanted to come and eat?"

Food doesn't sound to bad right now actually.

"Yeah why not, but if you ever try to scare me again I will kick you even harder next time." Oliver smiled splashing a little water to my face and I just shook my head at him. We then walked out of the water going to see Kaz and Sarah.

I noticed that Kaz had put some food of trays on a table, fries, burgers, drinks and chips. My stomach craving for all those in once, okay so maybe I wasn't the healthiest person.

I sat next to Sarah and Kaz and Oliver sat between each other on the other side, my mouth watering from all the food in front of me. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself off a bit because I was getting cold and I wanted to eat right a way.

See food is everything to me.

"Dig in guys, we have the whole day to our self." Kaz suggested and it didn't make me think twice to pick up the burger and eat it. I watched as the whole picked up there food as well and started to eat it.

We then started talking about the summer and how we should do stuff like these more often, we might even plan to take a trip somewhere. I was just happy with anything as long as I was with my friends.

"Hey guys, i'll be right back. I need to go and refill my drink." Oliver chipped in as he showed us his empty cup that was only filled with ice. It was typical of Oliver to drink first because he was always thirsty.

"Hurry back cousin." Oliver nodded his head at Sarah as he stood up and went inside. As I looked at Kaz and Sarah who eyes were on like a statue.

"Why are you guys staring at me like i'm money?"

Kaz rolled his eyes, "Don't play games Sky, what's going with you and Oliver?"

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes, why couldn't they get it that we weren't getting back together anytime soon. I don't even think Oliver feel the same the way he did before.

Did I still feel that way?

"Were friends you guys, it ended 2 months ago. I think it's better we be friends, now no more of these games you guys do." I say challenging them, I could tell Kaz wasn't scared of me but I couldn't say the same about Sarah.

"What games?"

I rubbed my chin lightly, "How about making me sit next to him, or the fact that you two supposedly left the water so he could come get me. You know it won't bring us back together."

"It was worth a try," Sarah muttered and I rose my brow knowing I was right. "We just want to see you both be happy."

I shook my head standing up knowing I needed fresh air, "Look it's nice you guys want to try but I ended it, I'm happy the way I am. I'll be right back."

I started walking, I was just planning to walk for a while. I just needed to clear my mind to some stuff, I couldn't deal with it right now. I just wanted to go back into the water and relax.

I wasn't mad at them, but they needed to know that we weren't getting back together. Oliver fought and I denied, he then stopped because he knew it wasn't going to work out either.

 _''I'm so sorry Oliver, I just can't do this anymore,'' Tears fell with my shaky break. ''I can't be with you anymore, it's not fair for you. I need to figure out my life first, please understand.''_

He told me hated that day for him.

I took a deep breath, I then decided that I was going to inside the restaurant to get a drink. As I walked in, I moved my way to the bar until I saw it. Oliver was talking to a girl.

I couldn't see that well but I could see long blonde hair, I could tell she got a tan from being out the sun. She was smiling at him, her straight white teeth and Oliver was laughing at something she told him.

I was happy for him.

I guess I thought he deserved that, wanting to be happy. I had never seen him that happy when he was with me, but at least he is moving on. I just hope she will treat him right, he deserves that.

I decided that I left the restaurant and sat outside on a bench, feeling the wind hitting my face. Today was fun and crazy at the same time, but it was worth coming back too.

"Thank you so much daddy! I love it so much!" I turned my head to see a little girl admiring as her father got her a pink teddy bear, the father smiles and picks up his daughter making her giggle.

"You're welcome sweetie, I would do and buy anything for you. You're my little girl and I love you." The daughter then reaches over and gives her father a kiss on the cheek, and the dad just smiles.

 _You're my little girl_

 _I love you_

 _Sweetie_

All the words I wished happen to me, my father had never did anything like that. Even before the abuse he would never treat me like how your suppose to treat a daughter, I just wish I knew why.

Why?

I was going to find out, I needed to find out. It had been bothering me ever since the court said my parents weren't getting out jail anytime soon, try 10 years from now. Still I needed to know why they had done this to me.

"Hey, there you are,'' My head turned to see Oliver. ''I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you really do know how to hide and make people scared, Kaz and Sarah are freaked they thought you walked home.''

Those too are way too concerned about me, ''I told them I would be right back, it's not like I would go walking home I don't even know this place.'' I shook my head as I scooted down having Oliver sitting next to me.

"So what really made you come sit here? Why aren't you having fun?"

"I need to see them," I looked at Oliver who looked confused at first. "My parents, I can't keep holding it off I have to go and see them, I just want to know why."

"That's what you want," I nodded my head and he sucked in some breath. "Then I guess I'll have to support you on it, I still think it's not a good idea but if you want it then I'll be happy for you."

"Thanks Oliver." I knew before that he didn't like the idea of me visiting my parents, he thought it wasn't worth it. He thought they were both cowards for what they had done to me, but I thought there was something more.

"Just.. Just promise me that you will be safe with this okay."

"I promise."

 **Thank you guys for reading and tell me how it went. Hope you guys an amazing day and i'll see you next chapter.**

 **-Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's i'm back with a new chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews. I'm so glad you guys really like this story, I am so happy you guys are willing to read my other story!**

 **Thank you guys again and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"Aunt Allison, you have to let me do this. Out of anyone you know that this is important to me." I begged and my aunt shook her head, I had told her that I wanted to officially go see my parents in jail but she wasn't agreeing to it.

"Skylar this is out of the line, I will not let you go see those monsters that harmed you months ago."

"But a couple months ago you were fine with it, what made you change your mind?" The last time I told her, she said that she will help in any way. I don't why she suddenly changed her mind?

"I didn't think you would really want to go," She rubs her temple. "Skylar please, you need to understand that i'm doing this for you not me."

I sighed, I needed to do this. I couldn't belive even my own aunt won't help me with this. If anyone could really understand what i'm going through it showed me be her, I just wanted her to help me with this.

"Come with me."

My aunt looked at me with confused eyes, "Skylar, I don't think anything will change my mind about even if I come with you. I'm sorry." She stood up and was ready to leave but I needed to tell her something important before she walks away.

"My parents always changed how I feel," She stopped for a moment. "They would always me feel like I wasn't good for anything, that I was useless. After they were taken away, it was still in my head but I just didn't have a person yelling it to me."

"I don't want to be thinking that, I want to be able to know why, they had a reason for what they did. I know you won't understand but it's something I have to do, please Aunt Allison."

"I'm sorry but those people don't need anything from you, you need to stay away from them Sky." She finally told me as she walked away for good and I just looked to the floor.

I don't understand why she couldn't let me do this, I needed to do this. It wasn't like I was trying to get them out of jail, if anything they both deserve the prison cell. I just needed to know why their action were like towards me.

People would call me crazy.

They wouldn't think any of it, leave it alone not even caring. I guess you could say I wasn't like that, I didn't want to give them a second chance but sometimes things needed to be said and this was important to me.

I wonder how they feel right now? Did they learn their action? Could they just be the same once the get out?

"What is happening to me? Why can't I let this go?" How could I? It's been in my mind ever since they were sent away.

I stood up and walked around my house, remembering how plain it used to be. Now there was actual colors in the house, they were pictures and even many plants. I didn't even think I could see how my life turned out like this.

I should be grateful.

Aunt Allison has done so much for me so I could forget anything that resembles my parents in any way. She wanted to let go of my parents and knowing why they hurt me but could I really do that.

Suddenly a door knocks on my door and I sigh, I was hoping it was John or something maybe he could make me forget everything by his jokes. Okay I have to admit they are pretty funny though.

My luck ran out thought because it wasn't it at the door.

"Oliver?" I was shocked he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe we can hang out, we haven't hung out for a while.." I put my brows together, i'm pretty sure we hung together a couple days ago.

"Um, Oliver if you haven't notice we went to the beach together like two days ago."

Oliver scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "I know that, but I was hoping we can hang out alone.. you know, I mean we really haven't since the.."

Breakup. I knew he didn't want to say and to be honest I didn't want him to say it either. It was just going to be more awkward for both of us. I guess he was right about that.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "Um, sure why not. I guess we can hang out."

Oliver then smiles, "Cool."

I smile lightly too, "Cool."

"Come on, our destination is waiting for us." He motions is arms to his car and I shake my head with a grin as I stepped out of my house. I headed to the passenger side to his car, as I opened the door for myself.

He got in the car and started it, I had no idea where we were going but i'm pretty sure he won't tell me either way. It didn't really feel that awkward in the car ride, Oliver kept talking to me about different things.

"So am I going to like the place?" I asked changing the subject and Oliver looked at me, before adverting his eyes back to the road.

"The place? The place i'm taking you, um let me think about it. Yeah you will." My thoughts took me back to the places he used to take me, I still remember he had to make sure I loved every place I went too.

I guess things are different now, we don't talk about break up or our used relationship. I think it was better that way anyway, I didn't want to feel the guiltiness as I broke off everything we had.

 _''Why did you have to do this Sky? I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me?''_

 _''I can't Oliver,'' The next part was a lie. ''I can't be with someone I don't love.''_

Of course it was a lie, back then I loved him with all my heart that I think it was impossible to love someone that much. I knew he hated me when I said, but he still acts like it doesn't faze him anymore.

"Where are we going?"

Oliver shook his head lightly, "What do I always tell you when I take you out Skylar?"

"It's a surprise." Of course it was, but Oliver just chuckle at it while I felt a little frustrated. I just wanted to know the simple place that we were going to.

Then we stopped, and I didn't even realized that he parked the car. I looked out to see that we were at Airtime, and I felt myself getting a little confused. He has brought me before for our 3rd date.

I'm not going to lie this place is funniest place I have ever been to.

"Surprise!" I shook my head laughing at him lightly. I guess you could say that I was really excited to go back in and jump in the trampolines. We both got of the car and walked into Airtime.

Right away we were greeted with a boy close to our age, he was tall, brown hair and the lightest brown eyes I have ever seen. In general he was very handsome.

"Welcome to Airtime, how can I help you two?" His eyes landed on me and gave me a smile, he did have really straight teeth. I looked up at Oliver who was looking between me and the guy.

"I would like for both of us to jump for two hours." Oliver said to the guy and I noticed that his voice sounded flat, he never usually sounds like this.

"Two hours, okay can I get both of your names?" He asked his eyes on me for a brief second.

"Oliver and Skylar." Oliver almost gritted out, and I look at him with confused eyes. Why was he suddenly sounding mad? Sometimes it was still really had to figure out him.

"Skylar?" He looked at me and I nod. "Nice name, for a pretty girl." He smiles and I blush lightly, I didn't really know flirting that well so I guess I was pretty shy with it.

"Thanks." I say and he nods his head, his eyes landing onto Oliver.

"Okay well are we all set?" He says and suddenly moves a little closer to me, which got me uncomfortable by this so I stepped back a little.

"Yeah, you guys are all good. Have fun in Airtime." We thanked him and I felt a little bad that I didn't catch is name, if he knew mine and then why shouldn't I know his.

I turned around and Oliver stops, "What was your name again?"

He smiles lightly his dimples showing, "Jacob."

"Nice name." I say like he does to mine name and he thanks me, and then I noticed that Oliver had already walking away and sat at a different table. I sighed as I try and go and find him but not before Jacob tells me something.

"Hey, don't be a stranger around me. If you ever want to talk, you know where I'm at." I nod my head knowing it was true. He seemed like a nice guy to talk to.

"I'll keep that in my mind." He nods and I then start to find Oliver, he should be here. I don't why he suddenly left, but it was making me mad that I couldn't find him.

It wasn't long that I noticed he was at the bar sitting down and drinking something which was water. I walked over to him and smacked his arm which got him surprised as he saw me.

"Oliver! Where were you the whole time? You just suddenly left me." Oliver eyebrows rose and it was like he was almost rolling his eyes. What his problem suddenly?

"I just needed something to drink, it's not like I have to be a leach to you every second." He snapped and I just continued to stare at him confusingly, I had no idea where he was coming from now.

A leach to me. What did that even mean?

"Okay, what's your problem Oliver? Your suddenly acting so strange ever since we got into this place." Oliver takes a deep breath, his eyes roaming around the building.

"Nothing, it's nothing,'' Oliver then stood up and looked down at me with an apologetic face. "Look i'm sorry, okay something was just bothering me but i'm over it, I really didn't mean anything."

I nod my head at him and he nods his head at well, I don't think I really could be mad at him. "Okay, now come on we two hours to have fun."

Oliver smiles and I grab his arm leading him to a trampoline, he decided that he wanted the one that have a basketball hoop first. I agreed with him and we started to jump around just having fun.

"You know I could be a basketball player." Oliver says as he shoots in another ball which make it in, I could admit he is really good. We used to play at his house every time we were together and he was good.

"You should try to join our team at school."

Oliver then makes a disgusted face, "The school team sucks, I'm better than all of them." It wasn't a lie, our school was very known for having a bad team. Name a sport and we were all bad.

Maybe our chess team was okay.

"You know your ego is getting bigger these days."

Oliver snorts, "The truth could never kill anyone, i'm just saying that they aren't the best team in our school."

I nod my head and grab a ball attempting to throw in the hoop but miss miserably, Oliver chuckles at me and I throw a small glare at his way. Okay so I wasn't the best, no need to laugh at me.

"Don't worry Sky, you will get there."

I sigh angrily, "It's not my fault that i'm not good!"

Oliver then chuckles again as I try to throw it again, somehow I was never good either. I would always miss the basket or make an air ball, sometimes it wouldn't even go in the same direction as the basket.

Like how?

"That's because you're holding the ball wrong," Oliver then hands me another ball as he walks over to me. "You're holding it too tight, you need the ball to breath, and you're holding it on top, you need to hold it to the side."

I then try what he says, about holding it to the side instead of bottom and top. "Like this?"

Oliver bits his lips, "A little but.." He then goes behind me and puts his hand over mine, directions my hand more to the side. I suck in breath about how close we were, I didn't know if he realized it either.

"Okay now.. shoot lightly." He whispers in my ears and I do what he says, surprising making into the basket. I looked so shocked and proud.

"I made it,'' I whisper lowly with a smile, I turned around to Oliver with a big smile. "Oh my god I made it!" I then throw my arms around Oliver with my excitement and I could feel him loose his balance a little before putting his arms around my waist.

I continued to hug him, realizing we haven't hugged for a while but it still felt nice. Something in my head triggered that this was the first time we've hugged since two months ago.

I pull away slowly and he does the same, my eyes locking with his. Just like that I remembered all the fun things we have done before, he was my first boyfriend and he was my ex too.

"Um, thanks for helping me with that." I shutter lightly and Oliver nods his head, while I look away from his eyes. I couldn't believe I had done that, maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

"Yeah.."

I step back a few steps feeling my throat get dry, "You know what I think i'm going to sit and have a drink for a while, but you can still play if you want."

Oliver nods his head and I don't take any second for him to fully answer, I get out of there and head to the bar. It was a bad choice to hug him, a really bad choice. I didn't remember how warm his hand were or how easily he made my knees feel weak.

I sat down and asked the bartender to get me a glass of water, as he does that I chuck down water.

"Hey Skylar," My head turned to see Jacob. "Having fun?"

I then shift my eyes away from him a little, "Yeah how about? Is it fun for you to greet people?"

Jacob laughed and took a seat next to me which got me confused, isn't he suppose to be working?

"Well i'm just glad i'm on break now, I don't think I could handle one more kid yelling in my face that they want to jump."

I then laughed, "That happens to you."

Jacob grins putting his hand together, "Yeah unfortunately its like a routine everyday."

It was easy to talk to him, I thought I would be freaked out because he was very handsome and I was just a sly girl. I have never really talked to any boy besides Brian, Oliver and Kaz so this was still new to me.

"So how hold are you exactly to be working at Airtime?" He looks at his, his brown eyes getting even lighter. They were the lightest eyes I have ever seen on a boy.

"I'm 17, i'll be turning 18 in 4 months. Why you want to have a full scan on me before you talk to me?"

''Oh no.. I was just asking because you look like my age, I didn't mean to seem like.."

Jacob then chuckled, "Skylar i'm kidding, I'm like an open book you can ask me anything.''

I then smiled at him, he really did know how to make people feel comfortable. "Good thing to know."

I then looked around to Oliver and noticed he wasn't at the basketball trampoline place anymore, instead he was talking to another girl by the dodge ball isle. I couldn't believe he didn't tell he was going, did he really think I was fine with this?

 _Why do you care? You're not his girlfriend anymore?_

That was true in every way, I don't even know why I care anymore. He could talk to any girl he wants to talk to, it doesn't matter to me.

"So, it seems like your eyes are glued onto the guy you came in with." Jacob interjects and I turn to him with my mouth slightly opened, I then shut it knowing he was right. I should really stopped looking at Oliver.

"Oh no.. I wasn't looking at him. I was... um noticing you guys have really nice walls." Go ahead Skylar, continue to embarrass yourself in front of a cute guy. I feel like i'm going to need duct tape to cover my mouth.

"Anyone with eyes can see that you like that guy, now tell me how long have you liked him?" Disappointment was almost in his voice. I looked at him then backed at Oliver, I don't know how people think I still like him.

I mean I don't think I do anymore.

"Actually I don't like him,.. he is my ex-boyfriend." It was the first time I ever told someone that Oliver was my ex, I don't know I just didn't like the sound of it. I feel like I just gave Oliver a random label.

"Now it makes perfect sense." He says like he figured a puzzle piece and I just look at him confusingly.

"What?"

"The reason he seemed so mad when I was talking to you, the way his eyes were always glued on you, I know why he was doing all that." My eyebrows continued to crease each other, what did Jacob mean by this?

"You want to explain to me because I still don't get it?" Jacob then chuckles lightly, his eyes training onto me and then onto Oliver. I then noticed that Oliver's eyes found mine and I could almost see anger in them as he stared at us.

"It's so obvious, he still likes you."

 **Oliver still liking Skylar? Well does he really? Will you ever know? Yes. Soon? Give a couple more chapters. So basically this chapter being about Skylar arguing over to see her parents but her aunt won't let her.**

 **Now next chapter is pretty similar to this chapter but let's just say that it's more a little intense. More things have to deal with Skylar and Maybe even Kaz.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter as well :)**

 **Guest: Wow thank you so much! I hoped you liked the first story, and I'm happy you think the guidelines is amazing. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Ashely15: Aww I was hoping you would happy to see it! Yeah the amazing, fantastic Skoliver had to get broken up, you are right about that she wanted to figure out her life first. Don't worry though Skoliver will away be there at some points.**

 **Jaleftwich02: Yes, yes I know they had to get broken up though, like you said I do have a plan. I promise it won't be that bad, just trust on me this you will like it near the end. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and reading the second chapter! Hope you guys have a good day!**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
